Mess with Mimi?
by KumoFuzei
Summary: It's college, we all know it ain't no cakewalk. However when Mimi finds out something happened to Joe all hell breaks loose! Worth the read, I think :3


**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This was a little burst of inspiration I had, this story contains crude language and minor violence. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mimi walked across campus, the eye catching stares she got from the 'jocks' drinking by the fountain were to be expected and the wistful glances of the 'nerds' who were sat on a bench chatting quietly were monotonous, even the jealous glares from the cheerleaders were anticipated, Mimi simply pulled her skirt up a little more and walked up the metal staircase to a row of dorm rooms slowly. She walked over to 2B and moved to knock on the door but she decided against it and withdrew a key, twisting it in the lock she walked in. She needed to do fashion work, and Joe was a great dummy.<p>

As she walked in she gasped as she heard gentle sobbing, ahead of her was a small hallway with one door ahead, one to the right and one to the left. On the left it was the bathroom, the door was wide open and it was empty, on the right was the small kitchen the door was also wide open and the room was also empty. That only left the bedroom/lounge room. She crept on the soft red carpet, trailing her hand on the cream wallpaper for balance. As she reached the door she placed her hand on the doorknob gingerly, before twisting and swinging it open abruptly and leaping in, it was there she saw Joe, looking up, red faced and tears all over his face. "Joe..." Mimi said slowly, her heart sunk that someone had upset one of the nicest, most considerate people she had ever known. Joe wiped his face and sniffled "Yeah, Mimi?" he asked, trying to hide the sadness in his voice, he coughed deeply to try and change how he spoke "Why are you here?" he asked. Mimi paused and looked at the sketch pad and dress that was in her hand, she dropped them to the ground and ran over to Joe and hugged him. "What's wrong Joe?" she asked, releasing the hug and sitting next to him on his brown threadbare couch. "Oh, it's nothing" he replied, wiping his nose as he sniffled.

Silence took over for a short period, but Mimi didn't wait long "Yes, there is something wrong. Tell me, now." Mimi ordered. Her voice was stern but caring, like a mothers.

"Nothing, it was just something that happened, I'm fine, let me deal with it" Joe protested. Mimi raised an eyebrow at Joe's resistance

"You can tell me anything Joe..." she said with a smile  
>"I'd rather not" Joe began<br>"That's a shame, tell me now!" Mimi shouted, grabbing his ear she twisted it quickly.  
>"Okay, Okay! I give! Uncle!" Joe squealed. Mimi released his ear and waited, as Joe went silent she lifted her hand, springing him into action "Well today, when I went into anatomy class the class bully decided it was my turn to be picked on" he began<br>"Oh Joe, that's awful" Mimi said, Joe shook his head  
>"I'm not done" he began.<p>

Mimi listened closely as she heard the harrowing tale of how he had been humiliated repeatedly, from the first second he entered the door the girl had thrown milk on him and asked "Got Milk, Joe?" knowing fine well that Joe got nervous when entering a full room. Joe had took his seat, only to find she unscrewed it, leaving him sprawled out on the floor when it broke and she began to chant "who ate all the pies?" Each time the story seemed to be over Joe recounted another heart crushing piece of information about how she had been mean to him all year. Eventually Joe breathed "That's it" he said, his face was now dry and back to its usual pale colour. "So can you let me deal with it?" Joe asked as they sat there, Mimi looking concerned at Joe. Mimi shook her head and Joe sighed, exasperated. "Why?" he asked  
>"Because we are friends" Mimi said as she got up and grabbed her stuff<br>"What are you going to do?" Joe asked quickly as Mimi walked towards the front door  
>"Let me deal with it" she said as she slammed the door shut.<p>

-The very next day-

Joe sat in class as the class bully shot him menacing looks, today though he'd been fine, but there was still no sign of Mimi's handiwork. As they sat there patiently waiting for the teacher the door swung open, Joe sighed with relief. He would be safe if the teacher was there, but it wasn't the teacher that walked into class. A girl with slightly tanned skin, a pink, sparkly mini skirt and matching jacket and a low cut red top stood there, her pink cowboy hat low over her eyes. It was Mimi. She tilted it up and grinned as the class bully walked up to her with a smug grin "Hey dipshit" she began.  
>"Oh who, me?" Mimi asked, using her dumbest voice. "Well y'see they let anyone onto the course nowadays" Mimi began, the girl nodded with a big grin, she was insulting herself without even the slightest bit of help. "I mean even the really thick people" Mimi added with a smile "And the trash" she added.<br>"Yeah, they do" the girl said with a happy smile as her greasy black hair swung over her eyes she flicked it back behind her ear. She had whiter than white skin, similar to Joe, it must be something about medical students. "I mean look at you, I've seen less unkempt Doritos bags in the trash" Mimi began, the girl's mouth dropped open, and her nostrils began to flare, as she opened her mouth to speak Mimi continued her tirade.

"When was the last time you washed your hair, cos I have to be honest, I reckon we could use the grease in your hair to fry chips… hey you could save the environment by using your excess saliva to water the worlds plants" Mimi chirped, the girl flared even more and clenched her fists

"Now listen you... you..." the girl raged.  
>"Bimbo? Thicko? Dipshit?" Mimi asked, grinning smugly. "I think you fit all of them perfectly the second you decided to bully anyone" Mimi said, she swung her knee up, smacking her in between the legs, making her moan in pain "Oh, so now you're a guy, well the confessions keep coming, don't they?" Mimi asked. As the girl prepared a comeback somebody leapt off one of the tables and flew through the air with their fist outstretched until it collided with the bully's face. "That's what you get Bitch!" the feminine voice said with a note of triumph to it. "You always jump the gun, Sora" Mimi said as one of her best friends floored the girl in a single hit. Mimi bent down, brushed her hair backwards and looked at the girl with a broken nose on the floor "Got milk?" she asked as she withdrew a full cartoon from her purse and burst it over the girls head. The girl sat there gasping heavily as Sora and Mimi spun around "Ciao" Sora said as they headed for the door. As they did the girl got back up and ran towards Mimi to punch her. Mimi spun around with a pie and smashed into the girl's face "Who really ate all the pies?" she asked as the cherry pie burst, and the girl did a flip in the air before landing face first, sprawled on the floor.<p>

Everyone began to laugh as the girl struggled to get to her feet. Then it went deadly silent. "You girls aren't in this class!" a voice shouted from behind Mimi and Sora. They spun to see the lecturer

"Ermm, well you see" Sora said slowly, Mimi reached down and grabbed her hand, tugging.  
>"Gotta dash!" Mimi said pushing past the lecturer and running off down the hallway laughing uproariously as the girl still struggled to get to her feet.<p>

"So..." the man began, looking at Hillary on the floor "Today we are studying the human body" he said, stepping over her and sitting down at his desk. "Page three." he said as he stuck his feet up with a small smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Sorry if it's awful it was a small spark of inspiration about my thoughts on med-school so I adapted characters into it.**


End file.
